<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamers and...Psychics? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977661">Dreamers and...Psychics?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shules Drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Shawn cant dream doe, Shules, Soulmate AU, does involve Shawn getting shot, shawn is jealous of everyone, thats the twist, there are descriptions of blood loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Soulmate prompt #1: Every night, Soulmates share dreams.</p>
<p>Credit to Dearspacepirates on tumblr for the original prompt.</p>
<p>Shawn’s solved countless of cases in his lifetime, the only case he couldn’t solve? Why he didn’t have dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shules Drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamers and...Psychics?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yooooo Im back at it again with another soulmate AU!! Just FYI these are actually requests I received from my tumblr so that’s why they’re all about soulmates. Thank you so much for reading though!! This one was definitely a challenge, but also the most interesting to write. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shawn was born different. Sure, he was born with an Eidetic memory and trained to be Hyper observant by his ever-balding father, but no, Shawn knew two things. One) bananas are technically berries, and two) he was not a dreamer. He didn’t have dreams. Shawn was physically not able to have dreams. He blames his father for his bad genetics and traumatizing training, maybe if Henry hadn’t sucked out all the fun and imagination in his life then perhaps he could have dreams too. His father tells him that he didn’t have dreams either, and that only an unlucky few in the world are like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad,” A young Shawn, around the age of seven, walks up to his father. “Do you ever...you know?” Shawn downcasts his eyes, focusing on a particularly interesting piece of grass in the yard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father’s eyes harden a bit with confusion, “Do I ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shawn, spit it out kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you ever have dreams?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry’s composure falls for a split second. It’s quick, and any normal person would have missed it, but Shawn didn’t. Shawn already knew his answer before his dad spoke another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Shawn. I don’t have dreams. I’m an adult, I live in the real world, and you should too,” Henry’s voice drips with irritation, but Shawn can hear the hint of disappointment in it. “Get out of that head of yours and help me gut these fish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn’s heart hardens at his father’s response and he feels a small flame form in his chest. He doesn’t press his dad any further. Shawn takes his anger out on the fish they’re going to be eating for dinner. The topic of dreams is never spoken in the house again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gus is the only Dreamer he can stand. Mostly because Gus has bizarre nightmares and doesn’t like to talk about them. Shawn does his best to drown out the sound of Gus’ voice when he has a good dream. Gus tells Shawn what he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, Shawn, you may not realize it, but you’re lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn scoffs, shooting a paper ball into the basketball hoop above their trash can. “Says the dude who gets to play movies in his head while he sleeps. I don’t know if you know this, Gus, but only seeing blackness while you sleep is pretty boring. It’s like having a free trial for death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sound of disapproval comes from Gus, but Shawn ignores it. They’ve had this conversation before. Shawn knew his best friend had more to say about the topic, but out of respect for each other they both dropped the subject. He can feel the tinge of pity Gus has for him and it sparks an old flame inside of him. The flame burns long after this interaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flame dies down sometimes when he’s around Juliet. She’s like him. He knows he shouldn’t say this, but he’s glad Juliet can’t dream. It means he’s not alone. Shawn has someone who can understand him. Someone who doesn’t look at him with pity when he accidentally walks into a conversation about dreams. A person who doesn’t rub it in his face that he’s been cursed with the inability to create scenarios in his head while he sleeps. Shawn recognizes that it’s selfish of him to be happy that she can’t dream. He knows this, but it does nothing to stop the hint of hope he has. The possibility of Juliet being his Soulmate brings him comfort. It’s enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn can’t bring himself to tell Abigail that he can’t dream. The wretched feeling that forms in the pit of his stomach every time he thinks about it makes him want to vomit. Shame. Regret. Fear. Fear that she’ll reject him, and the shame that comes with it. He feels queasy, but he blames it on the Fries Cuatro Quesos Dos Fritos he ate last night. Shawn endures it. He bites his tongue every time Abigail retells the dream “</span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span>” had last night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crazy dream we had last night, huh Shawn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn nearly chokes on his toothbrush when he hears Abigail's question. He uses his dental hygiene as an excuse to not respond, instead going for a muffled “mhm” as he tries his best to keep brushing his teeth for as long as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it was your dream. Gus was there. I think he would’ve enjoyed it,” Abigail takes the time to enter the bathroom with Shawn, wrapping her arms from behind him. “We were on Pluto with him, but then the dude who works at subway was there and was telling us we had repopulate the Earth, even though we were on Pluto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn stays quiet. For a moment he’s actually grateful he doesn’t dream because what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Abigail talking about. He distracts himself by gargling some mouthwash as she drones on with her story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shawn, stop hogging the sink! I need to get ready for work.” He didn’t notice when she stopped talking, but he listens to her command and moves out of the way. A concerned look crosses Abigail’s face when Shawn doesn’t quip back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shawn, are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s all Apples and Oranges over here at Casa Spencer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you mean that you’re ‘just peachy’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard it both ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abigail chuckles at Shawn’s retort and it’s enough to get Shawn to relax. When she leaves for work he curses to himself, wondering, processing, analyzing </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘why can’t I dream?’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s done this a million times. The only case he couldn’t crack, and it had to do with himself. The sound of the phone ringing takes him out of his thoughts. It’s Jules. She tells him he’s needed for a case and his heart races with excitement. He heads down to the station where he prepares himself for the knowing stares he’s going to receive. He’s glad Juliet doesn’t look at him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn’s shoulder was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least, it felt like it was. It was hot, red-hot, which made his vision go white as the bullet tore through his skin. He felt weightless after that, not even realizing that he had been knocked to the ground. A pained groan left his lips as he tried to move, only to find out his hands were tied together. His thoughts ran rampant. His brain frantically put together and replayed the moments up until he was shot. Garth Longmore. The Ice Cream truck. A rehearsal. The Ice Cream truck was the rehearsal. Gus. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Gus</em>
  </b>
  <span>. He had called Gus just before he was shot. They must be looking for him by now. Good, because the hole in his shoulder was doing him no favors. With every beat of his rapid heart he felt the injury pulse painfully. Shawn thinks back to the day where his father made him do survival training. He’ll never admit it to his father, but he’s sure as hell thankful for his training. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn hated the woods. Even when he was a kid, he’d always try to convince his dad to go camping somewhere else. Now, Shawn was running through the woods, his heart pounding in his chest. Everywhere he turned it just led to more trees. Trees that got in his way. Trees...that provided cover from his kidnapper. He gripped his injured shoulder as he jumped over a large root, hissing as the fiery sensation flared up again beneath his skin. Shawn was cold now. He wasn’t sure if it was from blood loss or from the temperature of his surroundings. He hoped it was the latter, because his eyelids were beginning to droop. He sat at the base of the tree and waited. For what, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he was cold, and exhausted. His whole body was aching now as the cold air burned his lungs. Shawn didn’t even notice when his eyes had slipped shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet had fallen asleep at her desk, the last couple hours taking a toll on her. It’s a dreamless sleep at first. She’s greeted with the same nothingness she’s seen for the past twenty-nine years. Then it hits her, hard, and fast. Colors. People. Noises. Cars. Everything. It shocks her for a moment before she sees a familiar face. It’s Shawn. He’s dressed in a brown suede jacket with a shirt that’s green enough to match someone’s front lawn. He’s smiling at her, holding a pineapple smoothie. He looks at though he just told the world’s funniest joke that was only funny to him. It feels so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She can’t believe it. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreaming</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the first time. A smile inches across her face and she laughs, overjoyed with her newfound revelation. Shawn laughs with her and she realizes where they are. They’re in the diner where they first met. Everything was picture perfect and down to the detail, just like the day she met him. It’s enough to make her feel uneasy. Shawn notices this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Jules, hey, I didn’t mean the joke literally.” Shawn says. Juliet guesses that Shawn had actually told a joke, which would explain his goofy grin from before. She watches him open another straw and make the wrapper crawl across the counter. Juliet rolls her eyes at his antics as a smile tugs at the corners of her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shawn,” She starts, but he’s too fast for her to finish her sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” It’s sudden, and catches Juliet by surprise, but Shawn’s not done. “I wish I told you sooner, Jules. You deserve better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet watches, mouth agape from the words she just heard Shawn utter. Her heart feels as though it’s being squeezed, and suddenly it’s difficult to breathe. Now, she surely hopes that this is her dream, but the way Shawn grips his shoulder makes her think otherwise. His face contorts with pain as he topples over from the stool he was sitting on. Fear grips Juliet’s heart as she kneels down beside him, seeing the blood seeping through his shirt and onto the floor. She applies pressure to the wound and hates the way the crimson liquid runs through her fingers. He groans under her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The woods...” He’s whispering now. Juliet’s on the brink of tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shawn. Shawn please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always hated the woods, Jules.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn’s eyes flew open as he jerked himself awake, his mind still in disbelief at what he just experienced. He pulled his thoughts through the fog in his head and came to the conclusion that he just had his first dream. Had it not been for the gruesome ending, or the fact that he was still being chased by a kidnapper, he probably would’ve been jumping for joy. He had no time for celebration, though. Using the tree for support, he sluggishly pushed himself up and continued stumbling through the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s laying on the floor, breathing in deeply to stifle the cry of pain in his throat as his injury is jostled again. He can hear Juliet’s voice on the other end of the phone and he prays it’s not the last time he hears it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, say it. Tell her you love her.” Longmore moves the pistol as if to encourage Shawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, preparing himself for the regret he’s about to feel. Shawn brings the phone closer to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I just wanted to say that...I love you...” There’s silence in the other end of the line, but Shawn picks up on the choked gasp that comes from the phone’s speaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s... Shawn I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Abigail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn hangs up before he can get a reaction from Jules. He focuses on the pain in his shoulder to distract him from the pain filling his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn’s rescued not too long after his phone call with Juliet. He’s in his hospital bed when she visits him. At first he’s relieved to see her, but he can feel the awkward tension set into the room. Neither of them say a word, but he’s sure they’re both thinking the same thing. He told her he loved her. Twice. In a dream, and over the phone. It was his dream, though, and they both knew this. Juliet suspected that he had no other choice over the phone, but the dream? The subconscious has no filter. Shawn’s eyes met Juliet’s and they held their gaze for a while, speaking volumes with their eyes while not saying anything at all. He swears he sees the tears forming in her eyes, but blames it on the lights playing tricks on him. The tension is broken when Gus walks in, and Juliet takes it as a sign for her to go. Shawn watches his soulmate leave the room and his heart sinks into the pit of his stomach. He’s thankful for Gus, who distracts him from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn tells Abigail the truth when she comes back from Africa. She’s not mad, and she says she understands. She explains to him that she sort of suspected that he had been lying to her about their dreams due to the fact that he always turned pale whenever she would bring it up. Abigail breaks up with him regardless. It’s sad, but Shawn is relieved at the same time. He hopes Abigail finds her soulmate, and that she isn’t plagued with nightmares of what Mr. Yin did to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shawn and Juliet know they’re soulmates, and they make it a point after that day to share their dreams with each other and to anyone who will listen. It’s childish, really, but they relish in on the moments they’ve been missing out on since they were children. Sometimes their excitement gets the better of them and they’ll wake up in the middle of the night just to have a conversation about their dreams. Juliet finds it sweet how Shawn’s eyes light up when he talks about the robot ninja he had been fighting, even though Juliet had seen everything. Shawn loves when Juliet recants her story in the middle of the night when her voice is still raspy with sleep and her hair gets in the way of her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s moments like these that they’ve both been waiting for, and despite not being able to dream when they were younger, they’ve been dreaming of this moment their entire lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fin</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>